k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Rikio Kamamoto
HOMRA |status = Active |occupation = Clansman Taste Tester |base of operations = HOMRA |relatives = |aura = Red |weapon = |manga debut = Chapter 1 (K: Memory of Red) Chapter 3 (K: Stray Dog Story) |anime debut = Episode 1 |novel debut = K SIDE:RED |game debut = K -Wonderful School Days- |character song = Requiem of Red |seiyu = Yūichi Nakamura |english voice = Grant George |gallery = Yes }} is a member of HOMRA. Appearance Kamamoto is a tall man with tan skin and blonde hair. In winter, he becomes overweight, crops his hair short, and wears a goatee. In summer, he is thin, grows his hair long, and has a clean shaven face. His HOMRA insignia is located on his right buttock. He wears a simple jogging outfit consisting of a black shirt, gray hoodie, gray sweatpants, white bandana, and white sneakers. Kamamoto often wears his hood up, covering his head and hair, as well as a pair of sunglasses with green shades and white frames that obscure his eyes. He also wears distinct jewelry such as a chain necklace and large rings on his fingers. During the summer Kamamoto loses weight and turns into a skinny Adonis, much to the annoyance of his clansmen. His clansmen blame this on "heat fatigue", because he says that when it's hot out he looses his appetite.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 9, Page 15 He also said that the reason he grows his hair during summer is that when he's losing weight his hair grows faster and he is too lazy to cut it.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 9, Page 25 Personality Kamamoto stereotypically follows the general image of HOMRA, being a man who loves fighting and playing video games. He is quite friendly to people; upon Shōhei Akagi's induction, Kamamoto is one of the first to immediately accept him into their leagues. Nevertheless, he can be serious occasionally, especially regarding his King or former Clansmen. He cares for the other members of HOMRA and often acts as a nurturing figure to some, including Anna. When Basashi's transformation causes destruction to Kusanagi's bar, Kamamoto is the one to suggest and take Anna for a walk. Furthermore, when he sees Eric following them, Kamamoto offers him food and suggests that Kōsuke do the same. History Kamamoto was present during Shōhei Akagi's admission into HOMRA and was seen partying with his group afterwards, showing additional friendliness towards their newest member.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 18-19 As the days passed, Kamamoto began to wonder whether Shōhei and Bandō were really as good of friends as Shōhei said they were. Shōhei explained that they were. Still skeptical, Kamamoto asked Totsuka about how it was his duty to bring peace between the group, but was told that since Shōhei and Bandō were childhood friends, it wasn't the same.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 22-25 Sometime later, it was revealed that Shōhei's original intentions to join HOMRA were so that he could gain enough power to save his friend. When he takes on the Rakshasa drug dealing gang, Kamamoto and the others of HOMRA go to rescue him. Once they arrive, they begin disposing of the drug dealers.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 2, Pages 23-24 In February, Kamamoto joined his Clansmen in a game of baseball. During the game, it was revealed that Chitose recently got caught in a love problem with a lethal assassin. However, he eventually resolved the issue and, when returning to HOMRA after he did so, Kamamoto welcomed him in a friendly manner.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Page 34 An additional two months later, Kamamoto was shown helping Kusanagi and Totsuka clean up the barK: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Page 24 before it was nearly wrecked by Mikoto's Aura.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Page 27 Kōsuke and Anna would later bring a horse Strain to the Clan's headquarters more than a month following Eric's admission into their ranks. Kamamoto was somewhat awed by the Strain's flashy powers.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Page 11 However, the Strain eventually went berserk and started damaging the bar. Realizing that Kusanagi was bound to lash out at them, Kamamoto grabbed Anna and ran outside, telling her that they should go out on a walk. Kōsuke and the Strain joined them shortly after.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Page 14 While out, Kamamoto purchased fish crackers to eat and told Kōsuke that they will be stuck doing nothing for a while. He also explained that he was losing his appetite because of the warm weather. Kamamoto offered a fish cracker to Anna, telling her that they will apologize to Kusanagi once his rage is over, and even told a hidden Eric that he did not have to hide himself. Kamamoto revealed to Kōsuke that he knew the blonde-haired individual had been following them and that it may still be tough for him to accept his membership in the Clan. He then added to Eric afterwards that it was great to be given food.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 15-18 It wasn't long until Clansmen from Scepter 4 arrived to apprehend the Strain. Kamamoto refused to give it to them resulting in tense arguments between the two Clans. Anna told him that she would not give them back the Strain if they do not take good care of it. Kamamoto then finished his fish crackers and began pumping himself for a battle. Before one can commence, however, the Strain lost control from the increasing tension and ran off with Anna riding on its back. Kamamoto became worried and called Kusanagi to tell him what happened.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 23-30 During the month of September, Totsuka decided to attempt skateboarding. Everyone in HOMRA was there to watch him unsuccessfully attempt some of Yata's trick moves, laughing all the while. Although, when Totsuka began to sing a song for Anna, Kamamoto and the others immediately quieted themselves to enjoy the music.K Anime: Episode 6 A year and a half later, Kamamoto joins his Clansmen as they watch old footage recorded by Totsuka. Once they are all done watching the videos, he joins the others as they leave to complete a new mission.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 5, Pages 29-30 Plot While launching an "investigation" on one of the gang leaders in Shizume City, who currently resides in a hotel suite, Kamamoto is placed in Kusanagi's team. They plan a pizza delivery scheme near the door of the suite and manage to break in; afterwards, they have Yata carry out his part of the plan, which is to beat up the gang members inside. Once inside, they wait for Mikoto and Anna, greeting the former when they do. Soon after, Anna uses her abilities to read the gang leader's mind but is unable to retrieve any valued information from him; disappointed, Kamamoto and the others leave.K Anime: Episode 1 Approaching the hotel's lobby, they are confronted by Scepter 4, and prepare to initiate in battle against them, using their group's infamous war cry as a motivator. However, the results of the battle leave Mikoto arrested and jailed, while the others continue pursuing their main target. It is not long after that they find a male teenager closely identical in appearance to their target; believing them to be the same person, HOMRA strikes again. Kamamoto joins the new pursuit and eventually corners the teenager in an alley with Kusanagi; however, he is rescued by the unexpected Kuroh Yatogami. Sometime after, Kamamoto expresses his thoughts that Mikoto possibly joined Scepter 4 with Yata. Yata is outraged at this and throws him into the HOMRA bar, where he then starts beating him up. Kamamoto struggles to break free from the smaller Clansman. Kusanagi pulls them both apart and asks what they are fighting about. Kamamoto is accused of suggesting that Mikoto betrayed them and he attempts to explain himself, though he only ends up arguing with Yata again. Kusanagi offers to explain Mikoto's real reason for leaving them if both apologize to his bar for destroying it, which Yata caused when Kamamoto was thrown inside. Both do as they are told and are given an explanation.K Anime: Episode 3 Later, Kamamoto and Eric head to a mall where Yata is at. They both find him beating up the gangsters they encountered earlier. Kamamoto asks what they should do and is told that they can do anything, as long as they don't kill anyone. The three leave, and eventually, Kamamoto accompanies Yata to Ashinaka High School. Both plan to dispose of Yashiro Isana.K Anime: Episode 4 Kamamoto and Yata eventually come across two male students, scaring them off and taking their PDAs. Kamamoto and Yata each use a PDA to enter through the school gates. Once inside, they begin asking various students about whether they recognize Yashiro Isana; unfortunately, none of them do. Kamamoto notices that he and Yata have only been asking male students about Yashiro and decides to ask two girls. However, he ends up frightening them and they run off.K Anime: Episode 5 Soon after, they are approached by former Clansman Saruhiko Fushimi. Kamamoto does not speak to him. Though, when Fushimi begins to infuriate Yata enough to fight, Kamamoto tries to persuade Yata into staying calm. Yata gives in anyway and clashes with his rival. Eventually, Yata is knocked down and injured, worrying Kamamoto. He tries to step in and help, though Fushimi stops him, throwing his throwing knives at Kamamoto, knocking him down, too. Kamamoto is told to back down by both Fushimi and Yata. However, before the battle could continue further, Scepter 4's Seri Awashima interrupts the fight, telling Fushimi and Yata to postpone it. As with Fushimi, Kamamoto does not speak to her. Rather, he leaves with Yata peacefully. They relocate to a field within the school. While sitting on the bleachers, Kamamoto wraps a piece of cloth over Yata's arm wound. Once done, he says that they should go back. Kamamoto is relieved that Yata would oblige, though becomes exasperated when the latter runs off, wanting to ask another person about Yashiro before they go. A few days later, Kamamoto overhears Anna talking about Mikoto, immediately drawing his attention. He and several Clansmen make way to the Scepter 4 headquarters where they discover that Mikoto has broken out of jail. Kamamoto politely greets his King, with several others following in his league. They are told that Totsuka's murderer is indeed at Ashinaka High School, surprising Kamamoto. Yata tries to prove to him that he was right about before unsettling the larger man. Nonetheless, he and the others make way towards their new destination.K Anime: Episode 9 The entire Red Clan eventually arrives at Ashinaka High School where they successfully take over the campus. Afterwards, several groups of their Clansmen head to various parts of the school and interrogate the students about Yashiro Isana. Kamamoto leads his own group and starts off with pulling out students, most of them being male, from their classrooms so that they can be questioned in the hallways. When Chitose starts getting hot-headed with their students, Kamamoto stops him from acting out.K Anime: Episode 10 The following morning, a loud siren rings across the campus following a large explosion. With the members of Scepter 4 hurrying out to confront the situation, Kamamoto joins his own Clansmen as they gather at the entrance to deal with the Blue Clan themselves. They all ignore Seri Awashima's warning to surrender and instead cheer on for battle. Yata calls out the command to fight and as everyone then chants the motto of HOMRA, Kamamoto and the others engage Scepter 4 in battle; these fights would be halted tempoarily by an explosion from within Ashinaka High School and the appearance of a beam of silver light.K Anime: Episode 11 K: Missing Kings Some time after the "Academy Island Incident”, he and Anna are chased by someone. Rikio lost some weight during the time. K Countdown After the events of October 13th, Rikio is glad HOMRA is back together. However, he mention that things are bound to change with Anna as their new King. Powers & Abilities Red Aura: As a member of HOMRA, Kamamoto possesses a fire-based Aura of a reddish-pink color, its mostly coming from his eyes. Trivia *Rikio's hobbies are spending money on food and being around Yata.Missing Kings Extra Edition Character's Book * His name, is similar to the name of the deity , as the both 夫 and 男 refer to "man". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:HOMRA Category:Male Category:Gakuen K